


Movie Night

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos ensues when you decide to watch The Incredibles with the team for movie night -- Sam realizes how similar the twins are to Dash and Violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

You threw on your favorite oversized hoodie and a pair of Adidas shorts, making your way downstairs with a DVD held in your hand. After a particularly draining mission, you figured the team could use something a little more lighthearted for movie night.

“The Incredibles?” Bruce asked skeptically. “Aren’t we a little old for Pixar?”

You inhaled dramatically and clutched at your chest. “Have you no soul, Banner?! What kind of person doesn’t like Pixar movies?”

“The kind that finds playing with electrons in a lab and reading textbooks all day fun,” Natasha remarked, smirking slightly.

“Ha ha,” Bruce snarked back, nudging the beautiful redhead gently with his shoulder.

The rest of the team came filing in, and you felt a familiar rush of wind before the DVD was snatched from your hands. “The Incredibles?” Pietro asked. “This is a children’s movie, no?

Grabbing the DVD back from him, you replied “You’re goddamn right it is, but it’s hilarious and I think you all just need to simmer down and give it a chance.”

Pietro held up his hands in protest. “Hey, I wasn’t saying it won’t be good. Come,” he patted the seat next to him and Wanda. “Sit down, Y/N.”

Sighing slightly, you snuggled in next to the silvery blond Sokovian as he kissed the top of your forehead.

“Hey, lovebirds, cut it out. Trying to watch a movie here,” Tony said, flicking a piece of popcorn across the couch.

Lazily flipping him off, you turned your attention back to the screen.

You were pleased to find that everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the movie; even the usually reserved Wanda was letting out a few giggles.

Watching Dash run around the kitchen table only to be stopped by Wanda’s force field, your heart skipped a beat as Sam jumped up off the couch yelling, “OH, SHIT!”

“What the hell?” Clint and Steve both looked up in confusion.

“Do you guys not see this?!” Sam was literally jumping up and down pointing at the screen. He looked like an excited 5-year-old on Christmas. “Those kids are the twins!”

Everyone turned to swivel their heads back and forth from the screen to Pietro and Wanda. Collectively, you all let out exclamations of dawning realizations.

“Oh my god,” you yelled out. “You guys act the same, you have the same powers … YOU EVEN HAVE THE SAME HAIR!”

Pietro and Wanda both stared intently at the screen for a few moments. The twins both looked at each other before for a full second then burst out in unison, “It’s you!”

Laughing and falling back into her chair, Wanda murmured in Sokovian.

Pietro looked like he was torn between laughing and screaming.

“What’d she say?” Bruce asked.

Pietro let out a laugh and ran his hands through his hair. “She asked if HYDRA actually engineered us to be the real life versions of two cartoon characters.”

You all sat there not knowing how to reply until Tony broke the silence. “Those unoriginal bastards.” The team erupted into laughter.

Wanda looked up at her brother. “At least they’re good characters,” she said. “And,” grinning slightly, “we definitely have Halloween costumes picked out for next year.”


End file.
